


Mistletoes Are Whack!

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Matchmaking, antics, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Arisa's grandmother thinks Arisa and Kasumi would just make the most darling couple and much to Arisa's dismay,  she won't shutup about it!  How will Arisa's holiday season turn out with her grandmother's insistent meddling??
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Mistletoes Are Whack!

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna pretend I didn't write 95% of this in December, procrastinate on finishing it, and then post in in July as if I meant to do it then 👀

For once Kasumi Toyama wasn't the one that drove Arisa past her sanity breaking point.

Not that she didn't have anything to do with it at all but she wasn't the one who blew the lid off the cap, broke the glass, whatever one would call it.

Just a few words from Arisa's sweet, innocent grandmother and Arisa was absolutely finished with that day.

"I ship you two girls! You're so precious!"

If Arisa could just... poof out of existence she would but the few moments of silence where she focused on doing just that failed so she yelled "What?!?!?" instead.

Kasumi had already begun asking what shipping meant but Arisa cut her off. "Why the hell would you say that??!"

She must have made some erratic hand gesture because the tea they were sipping upon rattled on the table quite a bit. 

"Arisa sweetie, language." Her grandmother responds.

Arisa cringes in embarrassment, forgetting her manners for a moment. She apologizes and asks in a calmer tone. "No really, why would you say something like that??"

"Because. You'd make the cutest couple. I can see how much you adore her!" Her grandma swooned.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about but you think me and Arisa would be a cute couple!?" Kasumi asks in a tone that was a bit too excited in Arisa's opinion.

"Of course! That's what I ship you two means." Her grandma said a matter-of-factly. 

"I still don't get it but I totally agree! I mean Arisa is already cute so add me to the mix and we'd be adorable!" Kasumi exclaims, then shoots Arisa a mischievous look that makes Arisa scoff and roll her eyes.

Kasumi didn't usually brag on herself but she did like to try and tease Arisa and had caught on to the fact that Arisa always always blushed when called cute.

"Grandma, we're both girls. Don't you realize that??" Arisa asks exasperated.

"Of course I have?" Her grandma responds, puzzled.

"Then why are you shipping us??" Arisa groaned.

"Because you're cute together??" Her grandma responds.

"You should keep up Arisa!" Kasumi tells her cheerfully.

Why couldn't her grandmother be homophobic like the majority of old ladies??? Arisa thinks. She knew in reality that'd' be _**much much**_ worse and she was grateful it wasn't like that but this was just so.... embarrassing! 

There was shipping rules, you know! You didn't just go around shipping your grandchild. It was weird. Shipping belonged on the internet on art and fanfiction sites! Not at the dinner table!

"How do you even know I like girls??" She challenged.

She wasn't gonna deny it or anything but she never mentioned this to her grandmother or... anyone really?

"How could I not? Oh I remember when you were young and I brought that painting over to sell in the shop and your eyes went so wide. You wouldnt stop staring at it all evening!"

Arisa had no idea what she was talking about but was too afraid to ask...not that Kasumi didn't immediately do so anyway.

"What kind of picture was it? I love all the paintings you guys have! I always want to buy one but they're so expensive!!"

"There was a black background and a woman's sihoulette painted in this white lining. I thought Arisa liked it at first because it was made to be shiny and kids are magpies like that but she was entranced by it for weeks until it sold. A year later I had another painting that Arisa was just so obsessed with. I realized the pattern then. Both girls in the pictures were nude!"

"G-grandma!" Arisa yells in horror. "Wh-who even is so proud of their grandchild being a perverted kid anyway?! I'm sure you were just imagining it!"

Kasumi thankfully didn't even focus on the nude part. "Wow I bet the paintings must have been really magical to capture Arisa so much! I wonder if her heart was sparkling because of them!" She awed.

"I'd say so" Her grandma didn't question Kasumi's weird phrasing. She pretty much understood the sentiment the first time Kasumi explained it to her ages ago, which confused Arisa. "Probably as much then as when she looks at you now." Her grandma inserted way too smoothly.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Arisa screams. "Kasumi is my friend, that's it Grandma!"

"For now."

The ominous tone her grandma used should have scared the shit out of Arisa but she hardly noticed because she was asked to clean up while her grandma headed off to do something immediately thereafter, and her mind immediately moved to the task, snapping at an elated Kasumi to help her.

_______________________________________

  
It was a good plan, really.

Arisa's heart was full on good times with her friends and she felt so incredibly loved and happy that she really wanted to hug all of them and never let them leave for home by the time her surprise birthday party was over.

Of course she didn't do it and she complained loudly when they pulled her into their group hug. They had even themed it like it was a bonsai fest even though that sort of thing would probably be super lame to someone not interested in the craft in the first place. 

All was well and Arisa even skipped every other stair as she went to the basement to grab something for a family member who was staying over (so many of her distant family came, they must have been bored that weekend!!)

Skipping steps was a habit she usually saw Kasumi doing that she thought was unnecessarily dangerous.

Arisa felt so carefree though, a rare treat, so she definitely didn't expect to see the floor covered in candles when she hopped to the bottom, nor the flower petals accompanying them and to top it all off the shockingly over-sized picture of her and Kasumi on the wall.

So much for the carefree vibe.

What the actual hell??!

What was her grandma trying to achieve with this? She thought. Because it was her! It was absolutely her! How did she even manage the time to do this???

She got her answer to at least one question soon enough, when Kasumi's bright voice startles her.

"Whoa! This is so pretty! Did you do this Arisa??"

"Obviously not!" Arisa bellows. "It...must have been my grandma. Which is why you're still here. Ugh! I can't believe her!"

Arisa honestly thought she'd just leave the whole shipping thing at embarrassing her for one evening.

"This is so nice! Hey Arisa - she left us snacks! Let's eat some!"

"You've had three slices of cake already!!" Arisa pointed out stepping over to Kasumi who'd already grabbed a tiny pastry of some sort. "And aren't you weirded out? I mean she somehow printed out a selfie of us and put it up!"

"I think it's sweet! She just wants you to be happy Arisa!" Kasumi states through a mouth full of pastry.

"And what would make her think a bunch of candles, snacks and a creepy photo would do that!" Arisa whines.

"I think I was meant to be the biggest prize!" Kasumi states, generously showing off the food she was chewing on when she exclaims loudly.

"You?? That's rich!" Arisa said instinctively. 

Suddenly, the sound of soft elevator music eased itself into the setting almost unnoticed if not for the phone producing it having been slide softly onto the top of the stairs before a wrinkled and weathered arm was briefly seen closing the door fully behind itself as it disappeared.

Worse than that, this 'elevator' music was the kind that you'd feel really uncomfortable with if you stepped into an elevator with like... any stranger. It was borderline porn-ish and Arisa nearly bolts right then and there.

"Ooo! What's that? Is that what people call 'Jazz' Arisa?"

"How would I kno-"

"I like it. Let's dance Arisa!" Kasumi requests excitedly, probably way too hype on sugar to notice the clear signs of 'freaking the fuck out' on Arisa's face, not that she usually noticed anyway. 

"Huh??!"

Kasumi grabs and pulls her hands, bringing her way too close to the candles. Thing is, while Arisa dreaded the chance that Kasumi would try to dance with her properly, you know - hands on the waist, looking into the eyes and being all romantic; it was even worse when she didn't. Arisa shouldn't have expected any less but still!

"K-Kasumi! Just wait a second! You're going way too fast! Who shimmies to soft music anyway?! Hold on!" Arisa complained before settling them in the position that she did _not_ want to be in but that was way less ridiculous. 

"Sorry! Thank you Arisa!" Kasumi beamed, grateful for the directions. She was still a little too vigorous especially for the time of night it was. Arisa swears her hand felt sight vibrations of energy coming from Kasumi's hip! 

"I don't even know why I'm doing this... " she muttered towards the floor, her heart behaving abnormally in the situation. It was definitely the pounding part of Kasumi's catchphrase but Arisa didn't feel very sparkly right now.

"What was that?" Kasumi asks.

"Nothing!" Arisa lied. "So... are we ever gonna stop dancing because the music is probably a playlist and.. " She asks after a few moments pass. She was getting really antsy despite trying to calm down. 

"Oh, do you want to stop?" Kasumi asked. "It's been such a long day but I'm still so happy! I don't think I can ever sleep! We even got to do karaoke!"

For the surprise party Arisa's rents had planned out and given her a list of things they could do and Arisa read it and immediately picked karaoke. It was the more casual kind where they got karaoke versions of songs off Youtube and just went for it full blast in the comforts of a home. She didn't even care for it too much but she knew it'd make Kasumi really happy and... that was it really.

The choice had been too easy for her and looking back on that, it made Arisa wonder why. There was tons of things on there she'd personally enjoy more and they definitely didn't have the time to do all of them...

"-Ariiiiisa!" Kasumi pouts putting her hands on her hips in mock disappointment. "Are you even paying attention to me??"

"Huh- of course I am! It's not my fault you blabber on about the same thing for ten hours!"

"Whaaat I totally don't!" Kasumi denied childishly. "Hey hey Arisa - " She continued grabbing Arisa again. "Do you think your grandma is gonna try to make us date some more? This is so fun!"

"Fun?? How is this fun?!" Arisa questioned.

"Don't you like spending time with me?" Kasumi pouts. "And it's not like we can be mean to a nice old lady who just wants the best for us! I hope she does something else!"

"Ugh... this is...you're exhausting. You're both exhausting." Arisa states ready to just give in and let it happen.

What happen? She wasn't sure. But this was only going to get worse probably. It was her life after all.

Miss 'I can't ever sleep again' Toyama crashed an hour later on the basement's couch.

Arisa stares at the picture she was made to take of her sitting cross-legged in the middle of the candle assortment just awhile before and was happy she didn't doze off right there in the middle of them.

Bored, wide awake with her thoughts and unwilling to just leave Kasumi sleeping there alone (I mean, what if she woke up and needed something? Besides she should probably wake up at some point to tell her parents she'd be staying over...) Arisa just looks between the picture Kasumi on her phone, real Kasumi on the couch, and the flickering candlelights. 

She noticed something after a moment and it made her chuckle.

16 candles for her sixteenth birthday. Well, if nothing else her grandma was keen for details.

_______________________________________

Aside from a start of the holidays festival that all the other members of the band conveniently had to cancel on and leave Arisa going alone with just Kasumi, nothing strange had... happened since.

Everything was seemingly back to normal, or as normal as the hectic holiday season could be.

Her and Kasumi were never alone anymore and either everyone was too busy with family stuff or all together for band practice.

Arisa resented it.

She loved her friends, don't get her wrong but she missed greatly the moments where her and Kasumi were forced to hang out on their own. She missed Kasumi grabbing her every which way and her complaining in response. She missed those moments where Kasumi looked at her so happily and she felt herself finally breathing.

Being with Kasumi was like breathing a new sort of air.

Arisa complained about feeling suffocated by her grandmother's interference but it wasn't that at all.

Her newly discovered feelings for Kasumi were what caused that flight or flight reaction. She always wanted to run, or just scream until every fuzzy feelings left her.

She never did take a single step in a direction where Kasumi wasn't though and her yelling only flustered her worse.

Still.. Arisa didn't know what to do. She couldn't just tell Kasumi she wanted to hang out with her, could she??? That she missed their time together? No way!!!  
  


_______________________________________

Arisa approached her grandma bashfullly, if she had a tail it'd be tucked behind her when she _asked_ for her help.

Her grandma only looked at her with bewildered amusement and claimed she never actually stopped intruding, that wouldnt be her at all! She had already figured out her ultimate move. The cliche 'have them kiss at a Christmas party under the guise of a plant making them feel obligated to' one. 

It wasn't really original but it usually worked in the Christmas movies!

She was going to take pictures too! 

Arisa gave that plan a solid 'hell no!!' Like, as if she was just gonna snog her friend in front of a ton of people?? Who did that?!

She just needed more time to...not at all make any moves whatsoever.

She just wanted to be with Kasumi, alone, that's it.

She didn't have any other plans.

Of course her Grandma didn't make it easy for her. Instead Arisa spent the rest of that evening getting love advice, most of it centering around 'don't be so stubborn child'

Stubborn! Pffft. She wasn't stubborn at all! 

She was just being careful!

Kasumi would be her first girlfriend. She couldn't just go rushing into it like Kasumi would. She had to make sure it'd be okay, to protect them both.

Besides she couldn't even tell if Kasumi liked her back. She'd look like such a fool assuming that and then being rejected! She had to observe the situation more closely.

_______________________________________

Kasumi treated the mall like it was a mystical forest with the way she seemed so dazzled coming into it. It had been decorated fully for the Christmas season and it was the first time she'd seen all the displays and decorations. 

Arisa hadn't seen it either but she took it all in quietly as Kasumi exclaimed "Wow!" among other things.

"Hey Arisa - where should we go first?" Kasumi eventually got on with it. 

"Well... " Arisa blushed knowing what she was about to say could be weird. "We can go wherever you want. I...um...can buy whatever you want to get really so..."

Arisa walked to the shop that morning and her grandma quite literally threw money at her, way more than she ever usually got for helping at the store. She was told to assist with some small chores and then to 'hurry along and go spoil her future girlfriend'

It did feel nice to be able to do something for Kasumi though and Kasumi got super enthusiastic and started talking about getting a dress for the Christmas Party Arisa's grandma decided to throw. A dress from the super fancy store that only older students shopped at.

Arisa reminded her that they technically were becoming one of those 'older students' she referred to.

Kasumi picked out a shiny silver dress covered in rhinestones. It went to her knees in a flowy styling and the neck was cut into a V shape in a way that accentuated Kasumi's... features. It only further proved Arisa's statement that they were definetly growing up. So of course when Kasumi asked how she looked upon trying it on Arisa _had_ to make an idiot out of herself and stumble all over her words until Kasumi thought the reason she was struggling was because she looked **bad**.

Which was super annoying and just ridiculous because she obviously looked super good but not with the sad look on her face so Arisa stupidly blubbered out something about _Kasumi_ being stupid and 'of course she looks perfect!!!' which made Kasumi INCREDIBLY cuddly for the rest of the day as they went to find matching accessories.   
  


__________________________

It didn't take too long for Arisa to realize Kasumi liked her back so there went that excuse! 

Not that she'd really need it anymore.

It happened when they were having another sleepover, just them, after band practice. Arisa let her borrow some oversized comfies to wear after she bathed.…upstairs.

It didn't reallys cross Arisa's mind when she went to the basement to say goodnight (because she absolutely couldn't handle Kasumi sleeping in her room with her...alone) that Kasumi having a towel still wrapped around her didn't make much sense.

She was too busy being embarassed and remorseful at walking in on Kasumi almost naked to begin with, after all.

Kasumi hunched her shoulders up at first, clearly startled by Arisa's sudden appearance. 

As Arisa's apologies fill the room however she doesn't notice Kasumi come closer since she'd immediately whipped herself the other way round to stare at a wall which was way less pretty than Kasumi whom was ever so slowly creeping up... 

"~Ariiisa!" She exclaims, and suddenly her body is pressed against Arisa's back, the only thing seperating her bare skin from Arisa's body a pale pink towel. "Did you come to say goodnight?~"

"NO KIDDING!" Arisa frowned. "Get off me!"

Arisa does the retracting herself and when she turns to Kasumi, Kasumi hadn't a hint of shyness. "Um. G-goodnight?" Arisa stumbles unsurely.

"But we haven't even made plans for tommorow!"

"Tommorow?" Arisa asked confused.

"Yeah! Christmas Eve!" Kasumi cheers.

It was rather presumptuous of her to assume Arisa would spend the day with her! Arisa thought. Especially since she was 'technically' throwing a Christmas party for her friends (still not happy about that) and would be seeing Kasumi the whole night of the actual holiday! 

~~Arisa loved it!~~

She moved over to the couch to discuss the plans willingly, following like she were a puppy being gently tugged by the leash.

It was only then Arisa realized it was all a ploy!

Kasumi slips her towel down ever so slowly and Arisa realized she was trapped and her best friend intended to -

Eh. Arisa wasn't really sure? Kasumi wasn't looking at her in a particularly different way. There was a passion in her eyes but not a scary one or a… _you know what_ kind of one. If anything it was a little sad? Sad but beautiful? 

The gradual way that she did it, it was like she was asking for Arisa's consent, that one word of protest would stop her straight.

And yeah - maybe Arisa wasn't really trapped because she was free to move, to bolt out the room and really that would be unnecessary because a 'stop' was all it would take... she knew that... yet why the hell would she say it?!

"Arisa... " Kasumi speaks, sorrow in her tone. The show had stopped and Kasumi seemed frigid now. 

Arisa didn't know what for but she knew what to do.

She showed her interest.

"Let me see." She states simply, letting herself move forward a bit and leer.

The way Kasumi says her name then, happy in the way that it should always be. The way her eyes sparkle in a way Arisa only ever saw when the girl in front of her was watching the stars or performing with Poppin Party... 

Arisa knew how her best friend felt then.

Kasumi showed Arisa her body and how oh so gorgeous it was. Honestly the vision of her could have been made into a painting and sold for millions, Arisa reveled. 

Arisa didn't know why Kasumi chose now to do this but she knew what to do.

She showed Kasumi her heart.

_______________________________________

Arisa's grandma didn't at all listen to her disapproval about the whole mistletoe thing being super whack. Little did she know, Arisa and Kasumi were already very much so together and the 'holiday antics' were uncalled for!! 

Kasumi didn't even acknowledge that she understood what the shameless elder was doing, kissing Arisa with the enthusiasm only a teen in a relationship with her first love could give. 

Their friends went absolutely ballistic when Arisa didn't push away and you know, actually kissed her girlfriend back. If Arisa had thought about it maybe she would have resisted but...not likely because Kasumi had been **very** eager and Arisa was only human. Her brain had filled with dreamy little endorphins the moment their lips touched and they didn't stop pumping in until…someone pulled away?

"I didn't know you two liked each other, Arisa-chan, Kasumi-chan!" Rimi spoke amongst everyone, finally, the first one to say something comprehensible over the surplus chattering of the shocked.

"Yeah. Well. I guess we didn't either?" Arisa tried to sound as casual as possible though her bones felt tense.

Kasumi looks at her, clearly perplexed by her statement.

Arisa discreetly nudged her head to her Grandma. When Kasumi inevitably didn't get it she nudged even harder until she felt her neck may break.

She wanted her Grandma to think she was the one who made it happen. After all, her Grandma did so much for her in general... it was the least she could do in return! 

There was still a hectic amount of people talking at once. Again, someone cuts through but it wasn't on the topic all the fuss was about at all. 

"Arisa, you make a great bobblehead." Tae complimented. "10 bunnies out of 10."

"Huh?? I'm not doing an impersonation!!" Arisa yells.

Her grandma had somehow disappeared and Arisa looked around the room to find her only to notice the mom friend had her gaze fixed on her now. 

Saaya had started giving her that one look she gives her that always makes Arisa feel super nervous. That happy one where she's grinning and super pleased because she knows exactly how good Arisa feels and how happy she is. 

"Kasumi?" Saaya turns to Kasumi instead of saying anything. 

They talk about something, band related, and the kiss topic is dropped casually amongst them. 

Rimi was still smiling at Kasumi and her whenever they so much as touched though, gloating almost, as if she were the matchmaker herself and she was seeing the results of HER work.

Arisa considered momentarily if their sweet Rimi-rin would work with her grandma over something like this. Honestly how would her grandma know the term shipping anyway? Rimi was all into the Kaoru's Kitten fandom or whatever.

But…no. It couldn't be.

Arisa shakes her head.

She was just being paranoid now!!

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I really do hope you enjoyed this story and have a wonderful day/night! <3


End file.
